MLP:FiM The Psychic
by 16dance
Summary: A Human transports into a world of ponies. will he be able to help them with friendship and in some cases love? T for the moment


**A/N** Admit it, you didn't you expect me to be writing one of these?, no? Didn't think so but yep, I'm doing it so lets rock and roll on this crazy train.

**The inventor**

Another sunny morning came again, sounds of crackling sparks lit up the slowly lightening warehouse. Inside there he was, finishing his latest invention, his face had reddened due to the heat from his blow torch, wiping his brow, he checked the diagram that he had made. The title read dimension hopper.

"Nearly there" He wheezed, flicking the torch back on.

Around the edging of the warehouse was lots of tools from screwdriver and spanners to blow torches and air guns. On a bench nearby lay a few, to the untrained eye, ordinary items. However they were not ordinary in the slightest. The touch flickered again making adjustments, slowly turning the dial, the blow touch flickered off. Looking back at the diagram, he gave a small smile.

"Done" he sighed, looking at what he had made. It looked like a metal arch way, nothing more, nothing less, just an ordinary arch. A small grin appeared on his face, flicking the switch on the edge of the arch, a low humming noise emitted from it. This time however a blue vapour had appeared in the centre of the arch, the gin on his face became wider. He made his way to the bench and attached the mini laptop to his wrist. He opened it and attached it to the arch way. A few moments past as he checked whether his equipment would work. It appeared it would, smiling again he picked up the dial of the bench and attached it to his t-shirt. On this switch were three letters, N for normal setting, S for a stealth mode and P for a Psychic mode. He made sure it was on normal when a beep from his laptop caught his attention.

"aha" he laughed "the form changer is ready" smiling, he typed in something. With a faint pop, his form changed in an instant, where he once stood was a very small rabbit with odd markings. It squeaked and pressed something on its front paw with its nose. He reappeared, smiling still.

"Good" anticipation caught in his throat. Taking a deep breath he headed through the veil in the arch.

Falling. The wind seemed to whistle past his head, colours flashing before his eyes. It seemed like an age before it stopped but when it did he was unceremoniously thrown on his back on to the grass. Feeling slightly winded, he quickly reached for his switch and turned it to stealth. He vanished from view, he needed to know where he was first and he didn't want to spread panic for anyone.

"ugh... need to work on the landing I think." he winced. Slowly getting to his feet he looked around, statues lot and lots of them but one that had caught his eye was just behind where he had landed. It look like it had been smashed, a name plate caught his eye.

"Discord" he read aloud "I've heard that before, but where?" frowning slightly he tried to see if there were any locals around. Heading around the corner he found out he had landed in some kind of park just outside of a small town, briskly he made his way towards it.

"This doesn't feel right." he looked around. It was quiet, to quiet. "Where is everyone?"

Making his way around the strange shops and buildings, each stranger than the next but some how very familiar. He raked his brain again but still couldn't place where he was. He looked around the edge of town when something caught his eye. A little house right on the edge of a oddly shaped forest. Hoping that his luck would change he decided to investigate. A cold wind began to blow, there was defiantly something not right.

"Why is it so quiet?" he shuddered a little in the breeze. Getting near the edge of the forest, he made his way round towards the house. Looking around he couldn't help but smile. Rabbit hutches hen coops and a few dog kennels. This house defiantly belong to an animal lover. A noise made him jump back a few steps, listening hard for the noise.

"Voices?" he paused "Coming this way to." quickly he climbed the nearest tree and hid, checking to see he was still set in stealth mode. The voices were to close now he'd have to wait before getting down.

"You're sure he came this way?" a voice asked.

"I'm sure as can be." another voice answered.

Panic stuck him, had someone seen him? He moved the branches aside and nearly fell out in surprise. He finally knew where he was and who the voices were, six ponies stood a few feet away from the tree he was in. He flipped the laptop open on his arm and aimed the camera in their direction.

*click*

Smiling, he put the photo into a program that would allow him to change into a pony, quickly he changed the the colour of the body, jet black with an emerald green stripe through the mane and tail, for a cutie mark a spray painted DX logo.

"Now that's my kind of style." he whispered. Something caught his ears, sharply looked away from the laptop and back to the six ponies. There weren't just six any more. Quickly he turned the dial to Psychic and changed his form. A small pop and it happened he turned from 6 foot Caucasian human to a black and emerald pony. The only thing that remained the same was his eyes, a deep earth brown.

He looked back at the group, he was still there behind them with a devious smirk on his face. "Discord." he growled under his breath. He looked down to the ponies and, shutting his eyes, though 'he's behind you'. It worked all six spun round and caught Discord off guard. A jet of light headed straight for him, he teleported just in time and was gone.

"Where's he gone now." one asked.

"No idea, but gave us the warning." said another. Each one looked around, nervous.

He looked down on them from the tree, smiling, he let his thoughts drift to them. 'don't worry I'm not with him.' The voice echoed in there minds. 'here I'll show myself'

He leapt down from the tree and landed with a soft thump on the ground. It made them jump, he opened his eyes and smiled at them. His mane fell across one of his eyes, .he flicked it back with his head. A giggle came from the group.

"Who are you?" The purple pony asked.

"I'm C..." he stopped and thought to himself that would be better to use his nickname. "I'm .. the degenerate" he ignored the confused looks and, even though he knew who they were, he asked "and who might you be?"

"Twilight Sparkle" said the purple unicorn pony.

"Rainbow Dash" said the blue pegasus pony.

"Applejack, sugercube" answered the orange pony.

"Rarity, darling" the white unicorn pony answered next fluttering her eyelashes.

"Fluttershy..." whispered the yellow pegasus pony stroking the ground with her hoof, genitally.

"and I'm Pinkie Pie" said the pink pony as she bounced around the group.

"Nice to meet you all" he looked round at them all. A moments silence past when eventually Twilight spoke.

"How come Discord didn't hear you and we did?"

He decided to play it dumb "Who?" he asked

"Discord...that draconequus that was here a minute ago"

"Aaah that was because of this" he pointed to the dial on his chest with his hoof, "this lets me read and send thoughts, only to who I want."

He smiled and sent out a thought of 'plus I don't like sneak attacks'

"Reckon you can help us find him?" asked Rainbow hovering a few feet above.

"I'll try Miss Dash" Apple jack smirked as Rainbow Dash blushed slightly, she shot her an angry look.

He turned towards the forest and shut his eyes. Concentrating hard he let out a Psychic wave across the forest, trees, branches and bushes flew past in his vision until he reached a clearing and he saw him. His eyes snapped open and, looking stern, said "I've found him, he in a clearing not far ahead." He stepped towards the forest. "Follow me, I'll lead the way."

With no other choice, they followed a few steps behind. They stopped a few times listening for voices and checking the direction they were heading. After travailing for about 10 minuets, he stopped. Twilight bumped into him and near fell over but he held out a hoof to steady her. "He's here." he whispered.

"Quick lets get him before he teleports again." Dash made to zoom forward but Applejack grabbed her tail and pulled her back.

"Hold it RD, we need to plan this out."

"I know what to do, wait for my signal" the black pony dashed past them.

"Wait" they chorused but it was to late, he stepped into clearing and faced him.

Discord whipped his head round and stared down at this pony, something wasn't right and Discord could sense it. 'his is no ordinary pony' he thought to himself 'maybe I can control him him so he can help me' an evil grin appeared on his face. He looked deep into the pony's eyes, trying to burrow into his mind. The pony felt it, something unnatural trying to overcome his mind. Calmly shut his eyes and fought back this negative energy, turning back on to the original caster. Discord was knocked back a little by the force. The grin and had been replaced by anger.

"Sooo..your not just a normal earth pony." He slyly whispered. The pony eyes open a look of determination etched on his face. "You could be useful to me." the evil grin returned, " now hold still" he raised his hand towards the pony. However the pony touched a mark on his front right hoof, his sides glowed brightly. Discord hesitated, watching the results of the bright light. It faded away, Discords eyes widened. The pony's appearance had changed, had made himself a pegasus. The pony smiled at the confused look on Discords face.

"Interesting." Discord tried to recompose himself "you'll be very useful indeed." He held his hand up again towards the pony, suddenly a large black bubble shot towards the pony out of his hand.

The pony shot into the air just in time, where he was once stood was a large scorch mark. A second bubble came towards him, he dodged. An evil grin appeared on discords face. "ohh so you want to play do you?" The pony looked down at him and, smirking, waved his hoof indicating Discord to just bring it. Discord's eyes flashed with anger, he fired another bubble and again the pony dodged. One after another Discord fired his bubbles faster and faster but still the pony dodged. The wind whipped through his mane, he grinned against it letting his thoughts melt, when he heard a voice fill his head.

'He flies almost as well as the wonderbolts.' he turned his head towards where they where hidden. That was a mistake. He turned back to look where he was flying, it was to late.

*****CRASH*

He hit a tree hard on the left side. He groaned as he fell, he hit the ground with thump. He winced as he turned to at his wings, they glowed white and faded away. He felt Discord closing in, he tried to get up and move but couldn't, his rear left leg wouldn't move. "Ugh no running now." he groaned. He came over to him towering over him. "now, now this won't hurt." Discord grinned evilly "much."

The pony closed his eyes and thought hard, reaching out for the six friends. 'Now, do it now ,quickly.' A bright light shot from the far end of the clearing and hit Discord in the back. His eyes shot open wide in panic but it was to late. No sooner had he turned his head to look, when he was been turned into stone. The statue toppled over and landed at the pony's feet, he clambered to his feet using the tree to hold him up. Six silhouettes where heading towards him. Looking up he smiled at them and felt the bit energy leave him, he sighed and collapsed.

**A/N** I think I'll leave it here for now sorry for grammar and spelling errors (if any, was a close thing to confused Physic and Psychic. Damn pokemon -_-) hopefully I'll be able to keep this pretty simple and as some people would call it_ Vanilla _style. Anyway, arrivederci.


End file.
